The Sea Legend
The Sea Legend is an American adventure-fantasy video game series created by George Van Moore, being developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since May 7th, 2013. Synopsis The series follows a mermaid who, after stealing a sacred trident, learns that she has to save Neohydratica from threats that haunt it. Games #'' '' (2013) #''The Sea Legend: Night of the Leviathan'' (2015) #''The Sea Legend: From the Darkness'' (2017) #''The Sea Legend: Invasion of the Squid'' (2019) #''The Sea Legend: Dawn of the Jellyfish'' (2021) # # Spin-offs #''Warner Bros. All-Stars: Basketball Slam!'' (2018) #''Wave TV'' (2019) # Characters Main *'/Violet/' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - a rebellious mermaid who reluctantly becomes the protector of Neohydratica and wants to be a basketball player while handling several threats to it. **'Squirty' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a serious-minded sea turtle who aids Violet to to act more normal and often warns her for any danger she can't handle. Supporting *'Aurora' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - Violet's ditzy best friend who shares a close bond with her and often gets into deep water due to her naïvety, being often rescued by Violet whenever that happens. *'Crystal' (voiced by Cree Summer) - a sassy mermaid who is Violet's other best friend and often makes sarcastic remarks about her friends' adventures. *'Ezekial' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - an athletic merman who Violet has a crush on and is known for his cool attitude and occasionally aids her to solve any problem she finds out. *'Coral' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - Violet's overprotective mother who cares for her safety and often tries to keep her daughter out of danger. *'Ernest' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - Violet's long-lost father who used to be a crook and had to flee from his family to avoid being arrested, being revealed that he used to work for TBD. *'Claude and Lola' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal and Grey Griffin, respectively) - Violet's popular older cousins who try to make her more popular like them. *'Elise' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a spoiled mermaid who often clashes with Violet due to her more successful status and tends to mock her in order to be better. *'Black Waist' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a beautiful pirate who commands the Unjoly Rogerwho originally antagonized Violet until she her personality. **'Scurvy John' (voiced by Scott Menville) - Black Waist's TBD first mate who TBD. *'Shelly Waves' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a seductive and flirtatious news reporter who is focused on reporting big events and often gets into trouble due to her also nosey nature. **'Roger' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - Shelly's sarcastic cameraman who often comments about TBD. *'Madame Typhoon' (voiced by Billy West) - a hideous teacher who often makes some weird choices throughout her life. *'Officer Mike' (voiced by Patrick Warburton) - a strict police officer who TBD. *'Aquan' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - the wise ruler of Neohydratica who cares about his kingdom's safety. *'Christoph' (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - Shelly's somewhat greedy boss who often argues with his employees due to their TBD. **'Lucy' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - Christoph's intelligent secretary who tries to TBD. * Antagonists *'Thea' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a vile and seductive sea witch who aims to use an army of enslaved merpeople and sea monsters to take control of Neohydratica. **'Indigo' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Thea's muscular but sometimes dumb henchwoman who tries her best to help out her boss, even though she often makes mistakes like TBD. *'Leviathan' (voiced by Brad Garrett) - an extremely dangerous giant creature who causes horrifying chaos and arrives to take Neohydratica for his own. *'Queen Medusa' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - a vengeful medusa who despises the merpeople for banishing her to the Deep Ocean and now wants to take down Aquan in order to rise as the Queen. *'Squidilus' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a giant squid known for his hypnotic abilities and plots to use his power to assume full control of Neohydratica's civilians. *'Jellette' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - the leader of the Jellyfishians who turned Violet into a Jellyfishian herself and TBD. * *'Alex' (voiced by Lex Lang) - a former reporter who ended up fired due to his manipulation of footage for his personal gain and ends up bonding with a dangerous parasite that turned him into TBD. * In other media Films Theatrical * Direct-to-video * Television *'' '' (WB Kids, 2020) Specials * Books * Comic books *'' '' (DC Comics, 2017-present) Toylines *'' '' (Hasbro, 2015-present) * Trivia *The series has the unique gameplay of being able to move around up, down, left and right with several puzzles and bosses focusing on this ability. *Fans ofter nickname the series as "Good Ol' Magic, but underwater" due to its focus on a mythical creature (in this case, a mermaid) heading out to become a great heroine and travels through her world alongside her pet and her best friend who is somehow her opposite, as well as both living with their mother while their father is absent. **In an interview, George did admit that he was somewhat inspired by Good Ol' Magic to make this. *Despite Violet's crush on Ezekial, her relationship with Aurora is often seen as a possible mutual love interest between them, even if it's mainly played for laughs, since they are just close friends. *Black Waist and Scurvy Jack were originally to be one-off villains, but their popularity amongst the fans allowed them to become recurring characters throughout the series as they became more friendly towards Violet and her friends. * Category:Video game franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:2013 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas